The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube device, and particularly to a field effect transistor employing a set of vertically stacked and self-aligned carbon nanotubes on a fin structure and methods of manufacturing the same.
One of the difficulties in forming carbon nanotube devices is in the alignment of carbon nanotubes along a single direction so that the carbon nanotubes are oriented along a direction compatible with subsequent lithographic processing steps. While various methods have been proposed in the art, a method is still needed for aligning a plurality of carbon nanotubes along a same direction to employ the plurality of carbon nanotubes as parallel channels of a single field effect transistor capable of carrying a sufficient quantity of electrical current.